


I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies

by JUICE (JUpiter_ICy_moon_Explorer)



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Jonathan, Cannibalism, Demon Sock, Demonic Possession, Dolls, Implied Cannibalism, Jonathan can cook, Jonathan has a sister, Jonathan is kind of independant, Jonathan's mom has issues, Lil is Jonathan's good friend, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Nightmares, Possession, Suicide, Tags will be updated, cannibalism is ONLY chap 1, descriptions, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUpiter_ICy_moon_Explorer/pseuds/JUICE
Summary: Jonathan knows something is up. His family doesn't believe him, his friends don't believe him, but he sees it, he sees the objects moving, he knows something is horribly, horribly wrong. His parents have been at each other's throats, his little sister has become withdrawn and dark-minded, and his nightmares have become more frequent.Jonathan doesn't yet know what's wrong or how to fix it. . . but he knows that it's all tied to that damn doll.





	I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies

A man was hunched over his desk, thunder shaking his residence, a candle lighting his papers & work, lightning flashing & lighting the room up completely. I stepped closer, & I could see the man’s face, it was twisted unnaturally, his eyes a glowing acid green, teeth sharp. His hands were working furiously, making something I couldn’t see, it was too blurry, but I saw him topple over, a pair of sharp scissors in his hand, & his eyes dulled to a brown…

He gasped for air, as if he had been drowning, & began to cry, stumbling up from the floor to face the other corner of the room, away from me, clutching the scissors as a weapon. “You!” He cried, his voice hoarse, & he spit a raw meat chunk, was it his or… something else?

“You, you wretched demon! You made me do this, you ate my daughter!” He sobbed, shaking the scissors at the corner of the room.

Lightning lit up the room, & I could see the shadow of something. It was a tall, dark figure, with choppy hair & what could’ve been a hat with side flaps, two rectangles on top of it’s head. The eyes appeared as if they were the shadow of cut-outs, crinkled up in what could’ve been happiness, or something darker. Its lips were contorted into a sinister smile, rows of teeth appearing in the same cut-out format as the eyes. The figure was only slightly smaller than I, & the man in the room jumped when he saw it, his breath ragged, & he seemed to freeze up.

The man screamed, & thunder shook the house, lightning flashing in the sky at the same time. “No! I won’t let you do this anymore! This ends with me!”

The man plunged the scissors into himself, just under his sternum, & pulled the pair out of him, blood spurting, a shaky gasp & a cry of pain being emitted, before the glinting metal of the scissors had disappeared back into his torso. A high-pitched laugh rang out as the man crumpled to the floor, heaving for breath.

 

Sheets were tangled between his legs, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, his shirt damp, heart racing. Jonathan sat up, peeling the cloth from his lower extremities & glanced at the clock, 4:28 AM. With a sigh, Jonathan swung his legs over the side of his bed, & got up, heading for a shower.

For the past few days, he’d been having nightmares, usually varying, but tending to have the same plot: some unfortunate soul ends up committing suicide in a gruesome way before he’s able to wake up. He plays no role in the dream, simply an observer, watching the insane end their mixed existence. After waking up, he’d forget near instantly everything but the suicides, fresh in his mind, jarring enough to keep him from falling back into the gentle clutches of sleep (which were currently harmful clutches trying to drag him into the depths of the nightmare realm).

It wasn’t always the same way they died, but most of them ended up stabbing themselves, with whatever weapon used tending to knick their sternum or a rib, piercing part of their liver. In one of the dreams, he’d been able to see a teen, reddish-brown hair swaying as they fell, a large kitchen knife straight into their torso, before they pulled it out as the ground caught them. He’d see the hole the knife had created, how it gushed with blood & how internal organs began to seep out, staining the ground & causing the teen a fatal delirium. Jonathan had only dreamed of the young teen once, but had repeating dreams of the other victims occasionally, but could never find out if they were real people dead, or figments of his imagination.

Jonathan, after showering, writing down the details of the newest suicide he’d witnessed, & getting dressed, checked the calendar, spying the date to be October 23rd. He’d marked the date whenever he got a new calendar, marking the date his mother would leave the house to go visit the grave of her childhood best friend, a woman named Sumner, who died in a homicide when Jonathan was about five. Due to being eighteen & well at taking care of himself (&, not considering that his mother expects him to “pull his own weight” in the house with chores & such), Jonathan was set to take care of his younger sister, Claire.

Claire was eight years old, & she was already a pest, an angry little girl, often causing arguments & fights when she wasn’t distracted with a toy or music. Although she was a little demon, she took fantastic care of her toys, treating them as if they were greater than life, showing them the respect she refused to show anyone else. It was kind of strange, how her dolls almost seemed to be real.

“Jonathan!” A feminine voice called, & Jonathan lugged himself up from where he had lain back down on his bed, & he got up & trudged out of his grayscale room, bare like his personality,

Jonathan’s room was at the end of a hallway, the walls decorated with paintings & small sculptures from his mother’s friends, with a drop-ladder to the attic currently folded away, & on the opposite end was the stairwell to the first floor.

When Jonathan descended, his mother stood at the bottom of the flight, checking her reflection using the reflective case of her iPhone. She glanced up at her son with a stoic expression.

“Morning, Jonathan. You already know what day it is, I assume? I’ll be leaving now, please take care of Claire, let her go to the park, will you? If she gets hurt, you know how to take care of it. Your father will be home tomorrow, & you know how to cook, any questions?” When she finished speaking, she glanced up at her son, eyes meeting, two steely gazes meeting.

Jonathan took in a breath, & before he could comprehend it, he was speaking. “Do you even care? About me?”

His mother’s eyes widened slightly, giving away the surprise her expression didn’t spill. “Of course I do,” she defended herself, expression twisting into something raw, “I always have, I know… I know I can be hard on you, & I’m sorry, but please, believe me?”

“Jonathan, honey, I’m just- I shouldn’t have had you, but I couldn’t help myself, I wanted you so bad, I’m sorry that I’m not a good mother, I know, I know, okay?” The woman’s speech was rushed, a little slurred, & Jonathan noted that she was in one of her moods, one where she was insecure & did everything asked of her & extra in order to ‘make up for what she lacked’.

She leaned & pulled her son in for a quick hug, the boy’s head level with her chin, & she pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling away & making a quick pace out of the house.

After a few moments of silence, Jonathan shook his head & made his way into the kitchen, to the left of where he stood in the stairwell. Robotically, he made a sandwich, a slice of tomato & a slice of swiss cheese between two slices of white bread.

He shuffled to the dining room with his plate, & slumped in a chair to eat. Jonathan let his mind wander, drawing back to the most recent suicide. A shiver slithered down his spine, & he could feel the ghost sensation of a blade trailing up his torso, resting & burying itself just under his rib cage, slicing his liver & nicking his sternum. Jonathan let out a shaky breath, & took a moment to clear his head. Think of something else, Jonathan.

It was mostly successful, & when Jonathan finished eating he dumped his plate in the sink & headed upstairs to his sister’s bedroom, to wake her up, as it was about 8 AM & they had a long day ahead of them.

After Jonathan had woken Claire up & helped her get dressed, the wouldn’t stop chattering about her dream, where she’d saved a city of people with her angel wings. Jonathan had kind of tuned her out, especially once he started cooking, cracking a few eggs & chopping up some of a green pepper that his mother had used half of & tossing it into the pan, making an omelette & focusing on not burning the breakfast food, knowing the eight year old was incredibly picky about what she ate.

Claire, after eating breakfast (which happened to be an omelette, which she disliked until Jonathan ‘promised’ she’d grow up to be a superhero if she ate the damn thing), wanted to head up to the park, to go play for a few hours until she was exhausted.

Jonathan agreed, because the sooner his sister got tired & fell asleep, the easier his job would be.

There was, unfortunately, only one park in the area. This park was surrounded by forest, & old people. It was a little run down, but it was suitable for Claire, & Jonathan would just sit on the swings & listen to music while watching her, so it wasn’t like he’d be completely bored out of his mind.

It was a beautiful day out, Jonathan noted, just warm enough that he didn’t need a jacket to keep out the biting chill, & just cool enough that he could wear his hoodie without worrying about overheating in it.

The park was mostly empty, which meant the swings were going to be open, but it also had the drawback of not exactly having little kids for Claire to play with.

It was okay, though, as after running around for a bit she ended up deciding to explore the very edge of the forest, hunting for frogs & pinecones. Jonathan wasn’t worried, as he watched his sister, until he received a phone call.

It was his friend, Magill, who likes to be called Lil, & she was calling him, for whatever reason. She probably was asking if he wanted to hangout. He answered, but by then, she’d already hung up, & when he turned off the screen of his phone & looked back up, Claire seemed to be gone. Panic clawed its way into his chest, & Jonathan stood up quickly, his eyes widening. “Claire!”

Of course, in the ten seconds Jonathan had been distracted by his phone, she’d gone missing. The fake blonde stood up, whipping around to find Claire behind him, giving him a confused look.

In her arms was a ball-jointed doll, with reddish-brown hair that seemed to defy gravity & a strange hat that resembled an aviator hat with brown & red, with yellow stars on the flaps & a pair of goggles sewn onto the top of the hat. The doll had on a blue t-shirt under a brown vest (which happened to have a yellow lining & yellow pockets), & a purple, short pleated skirt over a pair of what might’ve been jeans, ripped at the knees. The doll also had red & black striped socks, with brown boots that seemed to be almost too big for the doll. Its eyes glittered an unnaturally bright color of green, & it had been crafted with a smile gracing its face, but all it did was make Jonathan feel uneasy.

“Jonathan? I’m ready to go home,” Claire unwrapped one arm from the middle of the feminine doll & tugged on Jonathan’s sleeve.

“Claire, you can’t take that-”  
“Jonathan,” Claire groaned, letting her head fall forward.  
“Claire, seriously, you know Mom’ll freak. You gotta leave it here, kiddo, but if you want, I’ll go buy you ice cream?”

Claire’s eyes lit up in anger. “Jonathan! Sock has been alone for a long time! I need to help her!” Claire yelled, & pulled the doll, now dubbed Sock, closer to her chest.

“Come on now, Claire. Put the toy back where you found it, & let’s go,” Jonathan said, his voice rising in volume, threatening.

“No. I’m staying with Sock.” The eight year old sat down on the ground, the wood chips covering the playground digging uncomfortably into her bottom & her thighs, but sitting to show she was serious.

Jonathan sighed, & didn’t really want to go through with this. The doll made him uneasy, & his sister's insistence on keeping the doll was exasperating. Jonathan pulled out his phone, & went to dial Lil. Lil, unlike his parents, was always available, & would always side with him.

After two rings, the purple-haired girl answered. “Y’ello?”

“Hey Lil, it’s Jonathan. My sister found a toy at the park & doesn’t want to let it go, think you can help?” Jonathan asked, putting the phone on speaker.

“Claire! Baby girl, don’t let Jonathan be mean to you, don’t let him bully you into letting go of that toy! It’ll give you magical powers if you keep it! & Jonathan? This is for not answer my calls, see you soon!” The phone call ended with a click, & Claire beamed at Jonathan, who stared at his phone, before she jumped up & began walking in the direction of the car.

Jonathan sighed, & resolved to just getting rid of the doll at a later time, probably after his sister had fallen asleep.

-

On the car ride home, Jonathan felt horribly uncomfortable with having the doll in the car. It was encroaching, & the way his sister animatedly chatted with it creeped the shit out of him.

Once home, he heated up some leftover macaroni & cheese for his sister, & put on Disney channel for her. A little while after finishing her dinner, the young girl slumped, & Jonathan carried her to bed, changing her into a shirt of their mother, & put her to bed.

Her doll, Sock, was a little dirty, & Jonathan resolved to fix that, no matter how creepy the vibes he got from it were. Jonathan snagged a shirt of his sister’s to put on the doll, & took it into the bathroom. The blonde undressed the doll, putting the clothing to the side to hand wash & air dry to minimize shrinkage & ruin, & wet a towel with warm water & worked a little bit of baby soap that was left over from his sister’s younger days. Then, with care, he began to wipe down the doll, making sure to wipe away the dirt & stains from the doll, washing it. The hair of the doll stuck up almost comically, but Jonathan paid no attention to it. When the doll was clean, looking much better than how Claire happened upon it, Jonathan dried it off & put the shirt on the doll, dressing it. He brought the doll back to Claire’s room, & placed it next to her in bed, before heading back to the bathroom to wash the clothing.

After washing the clothing of Sock & hanging it up to dry, Jonathan went into his sister’s room one last time just to make sure she was still asleep. The blonde was on edge the entire time, feeling as if he was being watched, but brushed it off, blaming it on over thinking & scaring himself.

Once he left the room & headed into his own, the air was noticeably warmer than his sister’s room, & he was at ease. Jonathan shook it off, blaming his nerves from the nightmares & got ready for bed, laying down.

While drifting off, he could’ve sworn that he saw someone in the corner of his room, watching him, but that must’ve been his mind playing tricks on him. . .


End file.
